Congalala Ecology
Disclaimer: This is merely a plausible explanation for the monster(s) in this article, and should not be considered canon. In-Game Information A large Pelagus sporting pink fur often spotted in the jungle and swamp zones. Fond of mushrooms, its diet affects its breath, which may be poisonous or flaming. One can predict these traits via the foods in its local habitat. Taxonomy Congalala is are large apelike Primatius. They are in the same family as Blangonga and Rajang. Easily the most clumsy and docile of the genus, Congalala possess much more body fat than their muscular relatives. They are also the large adult versions of the lesser creature known as Congas. Habitat Range Congalala resides in the primarily in the Jungle and Swamp. Strangely enough, they tend to avoid the forests near the grasslands, favoring on areas that are both humid and very warm. Its quite obvious the ape is not built for extremely hot climates such as the desert or volcanic belts. It also would far poorly in the mountains in general, as it is not a creature known for its balance or climbing skills. Congalala are also absent for extremely cold regions. Their colorful fur would betray their location and the creature would have a tough time finding food. Also, Blangonga would soon force Congalala from their territory or simply kill the large apes. Ecological Niche Congalala's are large omnivorous apes. They often lead small packs of Congas and will sometimes become quite territorial. Congalala's are typically nomads, searching for any kind of food and absently wandering from one region to the next. However, if they find an area particularly rich in food, be it fish, prey, or plantlife, they may choose to claim the region as their own. Congalala's are one of the few creatures with opposable thumbs. This makes it very easy for them to grasp fruit hanging from trees and reach other out-of-the-way food souces that other land based creatures do not have access to. If food runs out in the Congalala's dominant area, it may resort to gathering up its pack and launch a raid on human territory or even another area dominated by a different Congalala or large monster in an attempt to plunder food or claim the territory. Biological Adaptations Congalala must noteworthy adaptation is its long sharp claws on it's fore arms. It will use these to catch fish, grap fruit, or kill prey. The beast takes good care of its claws, routinely cleaning them and walking on its knuckles, with its claws curled back to prevent damage. Addtionaly, its tail has developed prehensile abilitys and a pad on the tip much like the pads on it's palms. This allows it to grip objects with ease, such as a mushroom or a bone. The creature has a near insatible appetite, eating almost constantly. It will lumber back to its nest and take long naps after extensive feeding. The wide range of food combined with poor eating habits often leads to Congalalas developing digestive problems. They often use this to their adavantage. The beast's deep burps and belches are almost as earsplitting as the roars emitted by wyverns and the creature's horrible gas is often used as a defensive weapon, driving off would-be predators. Congalalas have very tough stomachs, allowing them to consume even toxic mushrooms. The apes sometimes will consume large mushrooms to use whatever chemical is present to creature psuedo-breath attacks. The effects are temporary, and the ape will need to continue consuming mushrooms if it wishes to maintain the effect. Despite their size, Congalala's are surprisingly fast, although their balance suffers greatly due to the creature's...physique. The bloated ape often uses it body weight as a weapon, attempting to crush or smash hunters with its stomach. Dispite being so heavy, Congalalas possess very strong muscles, easily able to topple trees and allowing the ape to leap great distances. Behavior Congalalas are for the most part very docile. They react well to the presence of other herbivores, so long as they themselves are full. The can quickly become aggressive to anything that disrupts feeding or startles the creature. Enraged Congalalas are a sight to behold, bounding around swiping their long claws and farting wildly. The creature can remain very aggitated for several hours after a threat has passed, often stomping around its domain causing a general mess of things. The ape is also very curious, known to explore everything in its world. Often they can cause a lot of self injury doing their exploration, and frequently fail to learn from repitition. Congalalas are also very lazy creatures, spending a good deal of their time sleeping or grooming themselves. Occasionally several individuals will band together and form a small pack. These groups will engage in social activities such as grooming, bathing, and feeding together. Congalalas are also extremely territorial; there is a quest that mentions that sometimes 2 Congalala will engage in a territorial fight over the region they live in, indicating that there is only one Congalala per Conga pack.